Interuption
by MissAlisterCroft
Summary: A welcome interruption as Joel shows up when he's supposed to be making a run. PWP.


AN: Okay, so I ended up busting my butt yesterday writing a SUPER long Chapter for my Watch Dogs fiction instead of writing the one that I originally intended (Which was THIS story..) .. so I'm posting it here today for some time to kill because I've teamed up with a reviewer so that we can tag team stories out for that one since I have an absolute problem with hitting road blocks and not moving past them and they have a more than capable mind to come up with situations for me to write. So, I'm foraying into this for a while.

Might be overly soft or OOC for Joel but I don't care. I wanted enough fluff to stuff a 1,000 pillows with the right mix of hot action =) I'll let you read =D And review, review! =D

– – Page Break – –

'Don't you have a drop off to make?'

'Nope, Tess has it handled.'

You looked over at him, you recognized that tone of voice.

He hated it when Tess went out alone. He was very protective that way. Joel liked to make sure people he cared about were safe.

You didn't fault him that.

'She'll be fine.' you tried assuring him.

He shrugged and sat down on your couch 'Only way to tell is to wait until she gets back..' he muttered as he lifted his feet out to stretch onto your coffee table.

The loud creak that groaned out as he did so caused him to shoot you a worried glance.

You held up your hands to let him know it was okay 'It's trash anyway, the faster you break it the sooner I can get rid of it.'

He laughed a little at that. He raised his arms out to you.

You gave him a questioning look.

'Will you just come here?' he asked. You recognized that tone too.

You smiled and made your way over to the couch and fit yourself in the crook of his arms, laying your cheek against his collarbone. You were glad when you felt his arm wrap around your waist keeping you next to him securely. It was a familiar action you were comfortable with.

He tilted his head 'You smell so good.'

'Thank you, I try..' you smiled and tilted your head back to look at him.

You weren't expecting the kiss that was coming. It was sweet and soft, until the loud sucking noises and over exaggerated moans started to overwhelm the affection. It isn't long until you started laughing uncontrollably.

'Jeez, would you – ' you tried to pull away but he had you effectively trapped in his arms as his grip on your waist tightened to prevent movement 'stop – ' you laugh again 'it now– ' you squirm and thrash against his grip '**Please**, _Joel_!' you cry out in a final attempt.

He lets you have a reprieve and you dart up into a sitting position 'Jeez, you're real friendly all of a sudden.' you observe, looking over your shoulder at him.

He used the opportunity to lift you with the hand he still had under your ribcage. He steadies you with the other as he half pulls, half drags you into his lap.

You instinctively curl your right leg around the side of his hip as he settles you to face him.

'What are you doing?' you ask curiously as you smile and look at his eyes.

He smiles back at you softly before his hand lifted and ran one finger down the side of your cheek to your jawline and lightly raised your chin, stroking your bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

'If I remember correctly,' the other hand slides up your back 'you used to like this..' tangling in your hair.

He leaned forward to kiss from the base of your throat to the valley between your breasts, tongue slipping out to taste the sensitive flesh.

Without warning the hand in your hair tugged your head back so you were looking at the ceiling above you.

'Tease.' you muttered at his actions letting your eyes flutter closed.

You bury your fingers in his hair and yank softly as you press him closer to you, rubbing against the hardening bulge in his pants as you do so.

The hand that was just at your mouth immediately moves to steady your hips. His lips leave your skin as his grip loosens in your hair.

Trailing harsh kisses and little love bites along your neck, hand running down your back to clutch your rear and pull you tightly against his erection

You let your head fall forward until your forehead is resting against his.

'You taste so good.. He whispers softly sending the loose hair around your face tickling across your skin.

You shiver at the action 'It feels so good..' you say as you press light kisses against his temple.

He was warm and solid, you felt so protected.

The hand on your hip leaves it post to raise up along the side of your waist, you tremble lightly.

It moves to run along the exposed skin of your forearm as you let your hands drop from his hair and run your palms up the sleeve of his shirt and along the wide expanse of his shoulders, he was built strong.

His hand traced along your collar bone and eased under the neckline of your top, he used his thumb to gently brush along your nipple.

Your sharp intake of breath was a cry of desperation as you squeeze your thighs tightly as his fingers teased you.

Squeezing his biceps was your only release as you bit your lower lip harshly in a vain attempt to keep quiet as you softly whimpered.

'I love it when you make that sound.' he breathed against your neck placing a soft kiss against the skin there.

You inhaled as you felt his lips on you 'Then do it again..' you challenged.

He didn't need to be told twice, taking your words as invitation he repeated the action.

You decided to do some teasing of your own as you ran your hand enticingly up the inside of his thigh before tentatively touching him.

His head fell back against the couch. His eyes closed and he swallowed deliberately A long sigh escaping him.

His fingers fleetingly teased the curve of your breast. You let out a whine in protest as he resisted your attempt to move further into his touch bracing his hand on your hip again to keep you at a distance.

You lean forward, wrap your arms around his neck and press your chest against his firmly causing his hand to slip from under your shirt, he lets it drift down to mirror the other placed firmly on your hip.

You hesitated a moment before kissing him, parting your lips when he made a trace of them with his tongue that brings a soft moan from you. As the kiss deepened his tongue teases the corner of your mouth.

The action sparks a fire in you and you can't help but squirm in his lap trying to get any friction you can.

'Easy, easy..' he mutters as he pulls away from your lips. He sounds like he's soothing a frightened animal. It only drives your desire higher.

'No..' you mumble between kisses 'I want you now..'

He gently eased himself off the couch and leveraged you into a stand, keeping you firmly pressed against him. He gives you several soft pushes in the direction he wants you to move.

You vaguely pay attention to your surroundings as you are guided by his hand.

Eventually, you seem to reach your destination. You only know this when he pushes you unceremoniously away without an apparent second thought.

You let out a startled yelp, but quiet yourself when you feel the light spring of your bed under you.

You've barely adjusted to your surroundings when you feel his hands on the hemline of your shirt tugging up. You raise your hands in just enough time to have it block your vision and then tossed carelessly behind you. His own shirt soon discarded after as well.

He drops to his knees in front of you, his face nuzzles against your breast. He toys with your nipple using teeth and tongue. You bite your lip to stifle a moan.

He takes it between his lips with insistent pressure, softy at first and then he starts to pull harder.

You wrap your arms around his bare shoulders.

You let out a gasp when his hands move to land on your hips and tug you gently closer to him. He raises his head to kiss you softly before you feel those hands on each side of your rear and slide you away from him, further onto the bed.

'Up.' he ordered, tugging none too kindly on your elbows to prop you up. He had unrestricted access now.

He used that to his advantage and unfastened your jeans and proceeded to yank them over your hips along with your underwear tossing them to the floor once they were past your feet.

As he parted your legs at the edge of the bed he settled between them.

His hands traced a delicate pattern at they moved closer and closer to where that

His thumbs part your folds and he uses his mouth and tongue on you. You sift your fingers through his hair.

You choke back a moan in effort to keep quiet. The neighbors have complained before about how it sounded like 'Someone was being killed.'

You knew they were just trying to scare you into stopping, they were trying to complain politely about your sex life.

'Oh fuck.. Joel..' you panted.

The sound enticed him.

He raised himself to kiss you and you taste yourself on his tongue.

The aching emptiness between your legs wouldn't easily be ignored.

He clasps your leg behind the knee and bent it, your legs part around his hips.

You feel his fingers inside you, searching and stretching. His thumb intermittently working small circles on your clit. Your hips rock into his hands in time with his movements as your head thrashes softly back and forth, you can feel your face getting flushed.

This was getting to be too much. You can't help the whining noise that threatens to come higher from the back of your throat.

You feel his fingers withdraw as he positions himself above you.

Regaining some control of your faculties you reach for the belt that's secure around his waist. Slipping a few times before you successfully get it undone.

You push his pants as far down as you can manage with him above you blocking most of your movement.

You let your hand wander to his erection. Coaxing you with soft kisses, he pushed forward gently as you ease him into your entrance.

His hands were soothing as he pressed inward. Then he was completely inside you filling you as he embeds deeply, inside you fully.

He began withdrawing, pausing a moment before thrusting back inside. Only to begin withdrawing again. The rocking movement was preventing you from any coherent thought.

He adjusted his rhythm to what seemed easiest for you. You soon began meeting and matching the pace set by him.

Your legs are restless in their attempts to have him nearer and deeper. He seems to understand this and clasped your knees and wraps your legs around his waist. He received more access and you had more of him.

The pace kept rising and accelerating until you could not move at all. His thrusts became more and more rapid, and had you shaking and whimpering uncontrollably. Your body tightening into a spiral until it went rigid for an instant.

You clench and spasm around him.

Pleasure sparking through your entire frame. You felt him spill into you after he found his own release.

The only sound in the room now is the ragged breathing of both of you.

'You might be old.' you turn your head to face him 'But you still have it.'

– – Page Break – –

AN: Whoa, okay.. So I chopped that scene down in my other story because I wanted to save a majority of it for this one. You might see some wording stay the same, you might see some wording new.

I don't know, I liked it when you saw Joel in the beginning and I wanted to maybe have a bit of his old self seep through =P I kinda had the idea ping into my head when he and Ellie are in the truck and shes giving him a hard time about the magazine. =P It just made me think 'Jeez, these people probably don't have a lot of time for fun anymore..' and that combined with his persona just created a tumbled mess of ridiculousness that I desperately needed to type =P I write really weird too. I type out uncoordinated chunks of writing and then I organize it in the sequence I want it and THEN I work on typing description better so excuse me if there seem to be any random jumps? I try to smooth out all the kinks before I post, but sometimes they sneak in there. I'm trying so hard to get better at writing these types of scenes =P Hopefully, I'm on my way there. I'm actually quite proud of this. I can't wait till more people write more stories like this =) I think my inner writer adores smut. It keeps randomly finding it's way into my writing.. =D


End file.
